


Kalienyama

by kingofthedumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1am drabble, Alien AU, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthedumpster/pseuds/kingofthedumpster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re running fast, faster than they had ever run before. It’s amazing what some panic can do to a person.</p><p>Iwaizumi can’t hear anything except his steps on the ground and his breath. Oh, and the grumbling of the monster behind them, how rude of him to forget about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalienyama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itskonoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskonoe/gifts).



> it was 1am when i wrote this shit and you should totally blame nor
> 
> based on [this](https://twitter.com/its_konoe/status/607719412842512384) tweet
> 
> this wasn't beta'd so pls tell me if there are any mistakes

“Iwa-chan! You’re not listening to me!!” Oikawa is standing beside his bed, his head right above Iwaizumi’s. He’s pouting, again.

“No, no, I am, really” Iwaizumi passes the page of the book he’s reading, ignoring the glare he’s receiving.

“Oh, really? Then what was I saying?” Amazingly enough, Oikawa manages to pout even more.

Iwaizumi wonders if there’s an award for _Biggest Pouter of the World_ and if there is one, why Oikawa hasn’t won it yet.

“You were rambling about Kageyama copying you, and why that proves he is an alien sent to earth to blend in with humans, _again.”_  Iwaizumi has heard the same story over and over again. He probably can say it by memory if he tried.

“Well then, why aren’t you freaking out too?!” Oikawa lies down next to Iwaizumi. “I mean, we _need_ to stop him!”

Iwaizumi puts down the book, even though he needs to finish it before the test in a few days. He can’t concentrate with Oikawa near, at least not when he’s like this.

“Ok, let’s say Kageyama _is_ an alien– which he isn’t. But in a hypothetical world where he is an alien, why would we have to stop him?”

“Because if not us then who?” Oikawa’s eyes are shining with determination. He really should stop watching those sci-fi movies.

“But he isn’t doing anything dangerous. He’s just blending in, right?” Why is Iwaizumi actually discussing about this? Why does he have to make his 17 year old friend understand that Kageyama Tobio isn’t an alien?

“That’s just the start, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa jumps from the bed, almost hitting Iwaizumi. He starts looking through the stuff on his desk. “They’re blending in to study us, to see our weaknesses! Once they find them all, we’re screwed! We _have_ to act before that happens!” Once he finds them, Oikawa gives him some books. “It’s always the same on the novels!”

Iwaizumi stares at the books and then at his friend.

“They’re just books, Oikawa.”

“Ugh, why can’t you see it?!”

-

They’re running fast, faster than they had ever run before. It’s amazing what some panic can do to a person.

Iwaizumi can’t hear anything except his steps on the ground and his breath. Oh, and the grumbling of the monster behind them, how rude of him to forget about that.

He thinks he can see Oikawa from the corner of his eye, though he can’t really check right now.

He can’t stop asking himself why this is happening, he doesn’t even get what is happening right now.

Iwaizumi remembers getting tired of Oikawa’s rambling about Kageyama being an alien. He remembers taking Oikawa to Karasuno to talk with Kageyama and clear everything up, even when it was the stupidest thing ever. He remembers Kageyama saying to go to a park near the school, probably expecting Oikawa wanting to fight or something. He remembers himself starting to explain and Oikawa butting in to accuse Kageyama.

That’s when everything turned into a bad, shitty, but still scary horror movie. Kageyama smiled, that creepy smile of him starting to deform more and more along with his body. Oikawa and he were paralyzed in place as this happened, unable to move because of shock and fear. Once the boy was completely unrecognizable, they were finally able to put their legs in movement.

Iwaizumi can feel tears forming in his eyes, fear strangling him. Why didn’t he listen to Oikawa? Don’t they say that the people who sound more insane are the ones who are right or something like that?

He hears Oikawa yelping, and the sound of his friend tripping and falling makes him stop on his tracks. He looks back at his friend, whose back is toward him.

Oikawa is looking at the thing in front of him, its mouth (or what he think its mouth is) still smiling, opening more and more. It hits him right away, Kageyama, the alien, the monster, is going to eat him, swallow him whole.

Iwaizumi runs back, but he knows he won’t get there in time, his legs tired already and unable to go any faster. Just when he thinks it’s over, when he starts closing his eyes to at least not see the massacre in front of him, a beam of light hits the monster right on his face.

It turns in the direction the beam (a lazer?) came from, screeching. In a bench, the tiny guy from Karasuno (Hinata something, right?) stands with some sort of gun.

Iwaizumi stares shocked, as Hinata shoots at the monster again, as it starts running towards him. He screams a warning, unnecessary apparently because the boy jumps (high, higher than humanly possible) right when the monster bites the bench he was standing at a moment ago.

“C’mon Kageyama, you can do better than that, can’t you?” He is standing on the branch of a tree (a branch way too thin to support someone even as tiny as him).

Iwaizumi sees the kid change of weapon (a deadlier one hopefully), while Kageyama (can he really still call it that?) circles him from below.

“Time to go to sleep, boy.” Hinata says as he aims the gun. The light that comes out of it when he shoots is ten times stronger than the other one, making Oikawa and Iwaizumi turn around to not go blind.

Once it extinguishes, what’s left of the before terrifying monster is a tiny creature, similar to a cat or a dog or maybe both, sleeping.

Hinata jumps from the branch with no problem and picks it up, like a baby, like it wasn’t trying to kill anyone just a few moments ago. He looks at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who had been in the same place they were when he got there.

“Sorry for the trouble he caused, sometimes he can’t control himself.” He laughs as if he was just apologizing about a pet bothering the neighbour. He turns around and starts walking away, petting Kageyama.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stare at him, his skin giving off light as he walks through the shadows.

-

Iwaizumi wakes up on his bed, no sign of aliens trying to kill him or weird boys shooting lazer beams. He looks at his nightstand, where a book, one of Oikawa’s alien books, was still open where he had left it. He takes it and shoves it in the nightstand’s drawer before turning around to face the wall.

When he’s falling back asleep, he makes the decision to never tell Oikawa about this dream. Knowing him, he’d just think is yet another sign of Kageyama’s true identity.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
